The Darkness That Consumes
by Comboski
Summary: Were you ever dragged into something? and you couldn't stop it. You hated the idea so much, but you still couldn't do anything. What would you do if you were dragged into a game of survival, would you take the lives of many to save your own? Or would you let them take you down? It's your choice, you pick your destiny.


-  
10 Years ago -  
I grunted, Breathing heavily, I yelled from the pain. "Who are you... what do you want from me!" I couldn't see anything from the bright light that had been blocking my vision. My vision was going blurry as I tried to stay awake.

"What's your name... whoever you are!" I shouted, still breathing heavily.

I heard laughter. "...The name is Slovic." He said in a menacing voice. "You are my toy, don't worry it won't end. You should be begging for death right now...but I made a good choice... you're a strong one." And at that he started to laugh again.

I felt a sharp piece of metal sink into my stomach , I felt blood rush up my throat, as I vomited blood, I screamed for the pain to go away and end. As I did I felt my eyes go heavy and felt the sweetness of sleep overlap me.

10 years later -

It was raining in Konoha, it would have been a normal day in ones life but not for these two. A boy around the age of sixteen, was walking down the shopping district with what looked somewhat like him, but more feminine.

People looked in disgust at them, clearing the way, so as to say if they were touched, they would be cursed and shunned down to hell.

Both of the teens walked down the street ignoring the names the other civilians were calling out.

The girl, who's name was Natsumi looked at her brother with a worried expression on her face. She hesitated when she was about to speak, but still went on.

"Onii-chan" She asked slightly quiet, thinking he wouldn't hear her.

He stopped in his tracks and look at her if something was bothering her.

"Yeah?" He replied

She looked at the one eye that stared back at her. Most of his face was covered by his black hair, only showing his left eye.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked he looked at her puzzled by the question.

"No I'm fine, Natsumi-chan, why do you ask" He replied.

Natsumi looking at the ground, "Nothing just wondering, it seemed you were thinking of something and I wondered what it was, if you were then you can tell me, remember we usually don't keep things from each other, so you can tell me anything that's on your mind." She said looking into her brothers eye.

Shiro stared at the figure next to him, she had bright skin, with grey-ish eyes like his, and had the piercing black hair like his, only hers was a bit longer than his, hers going down her back, and his going to his shoulders.

He said back, "I was just thinking how I got this right arm." He lifted his sleeve showing his right arm, on it were a series of tattoos going around it. "It's the reason why people hate us, or more the reason, me. I always wondered how I got it."

Putting his sleeve back down he looked back at his sister who was staring back at him, he gave her a warm smile reassuring everything was alright she couldn't help it but smiled back.

Shiro continued. "Hey lets go home, we're gonna get sick out here."

She agreed, and they both walked to their little home.

When they arrived to their apartment which was pretty normal for them, it had all they needed, Shiro went and plopped himself to the couch and sighed as if he was in heaven.

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at her brother, especially with that expression on his face.

"Saturn" she asked (Saturn was a nickname she gave him back when they were kids.) "You want something to eat?"

"Ehhh- sure why not, please and thank you" Shiro said back

After they ate, and talked for awhile. Then they both went to sleep.

Only having one bed, Shiro insisted Natsumi have the bed while he 'crashed' on the couch.

Shiro couldn't sleep the majority of the time, so he stayed awake most of the nights, looking out his apartments window he watched the stars.

Thinking to himself, "How can something so beautiful belong in something so ugly, full of hatred, anger, lies, deceit." Shiro despised the world, hated every bit of it, not caring for anybody else but his sister and himself. Knocked from his thinking psycho-self he saw his sister sit up from the bed. He thought to himself. "She might have had a nightmare"

"Hey shadow, something wrong?"

(shadow is a nickname he gave her back then, because she always follows him around... and still does.)

"Onii-chan, can you..." She stopped to think before she spoke again. "Can you sleep next to me tonight?"

Sighing to himself. "Yeah, I'll be over right now."

Not that he didn't want to sleep next to his sister, he was pretty much used to it from the many times she would ask him when they were younger, that and he really didn't want to move, but he still did.

He got to the bed and lay next to her, she curling up next to him felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her, even though they can, she still felt safe.

He wrapped his right are around her, and as if it just happened instantly they both fell asleep, waiting for morning to come.


End file.
